My New Life
by MusicIsMyLover
Summary: Cerys moves to Lima all the way from Scotland. She starts to attend WMHS &starts to spark the intreset of Jake Puckerman, but she has no idea of the sort. But Jake is also in a relationship with Marley Rose. Jake is trying to spend more time with Cerys but doesn't know how. Will they or won't they? Will Jarley stay together? You'll have to read to find out! Pronounce Cerys as Keris
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

*OC pov*

I kept to myself; you know being the new kid and all. I was trying to find my way around this new school called William McKinley High school. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet I'm Cerys McGuire and I'm a sophmore, I guess that's what you call them. I just moved here from Scotland so and you can tell I'm not used not being in a uniform or all these accents. I was looking at the array of numbers on the lockers trying to find my own. 247, oh here it is. I put my locker combination in and try to open the locker but was having trouble. I kept pulling at it but it wouldn't open but just as I was about to give up a tall boy walked up to me. "Umm, do you need help?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes please" I replied. "Ah so you're not from here, are you?" he questioned while showing me how to open the locker. "What gave it away the accent or the fact that I can't open a locker?" I said. He opened the locker. "Thank you" I said and I started to put my folders and books in my locker. I expected him to go away but he stayed. "I'm Jake by the way" He said. "Well Jake, I've got to go so I'll see you around I guess" I said. I started to walk away. I went to my gym class.

*Jake's pov*

I just met this new girl, but she's not like Marley or any other girls. She didn't even tell me her name. I was leaning on the lockers when Marley came and held my hand. "Ready for class?" She asked. I shook these thoughts of this girl out of my brain and replied. "Yeah, let's go". And we walked to class.

*Cerys' pov*

I was walking out of gym class when I got stopped by a woman with short blonde hair and a swimming medal around her neck. "Umm, can I help you?" I asked, "The question is can I help you?" she said. "I don't understand" I said. "I am Coach Ros Washington, winner of a bronze gold medal at the 2008 Olympics in Beijing, China." She said. "I still don't get it" I said looking at her. "I am the coach of the cheerio's and I want you on my national winning squad. I saw you out on the field today and you seem to be perfect for my new team" She said. "Umm no thanks," and I walked away. She probably says that the all the students trying to get them to join. I walked down the hall to my locker to put my kit in my locker and get out my math book. I closed my locker door and I got the fright of my life. That Jake guy was leaning against the lockers waiting on me. "You know you should join glee club" He said. "Umm no thanks, I'm not depressed. I don't need a club to make me feel better about myself" I said starting to walk away, he started to walk with me. "No, glee club is show choir. We're called the New Directions" He said. "Did you just steal the name One Direction?" I asked. "No, anyway what is your name? It's only fair" Jake said. "Does it matter to you?" I asked. "Well, I would like to know" He said and I just nodded my head slightly. "My names Cerys" I said and looked at the ground. "That's a pretty name"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

*Marley's pov*

I was walking out of the school bus thinking that Jake and I have been quite distance for a while. Am I being to clingy? Or am I not spending enough time with him? Maybe it's not me; maybe it's him, or both of us. As I walked through the doors into the school from the parking lot, I saw Jake a few classrooms down at his locker. I decided to walk past him and see if he starts talking to me. I walked down and past his locker. He ignored me? I thought but just as I was about to turn a corner I felt someone put their arm around me. "Hey babe" I looked up and saw Jake's face smiling. "Hey" I said and smiled. "Listen, I know it's only Tuesday but do you want to do something Saturday night?" He asked and looked at me. "I would love to" I said and as soon as I finished my sentence the bell rang. He removed his arm from my shoulder "I'll see you later, right?" He said and kissed me. I smiled and he walked away in the other direction.

*Cerys' pov*

As I am walking down the hall trying to find my way around, some guys where messing about and pushing each other when a guy knocked into me. I looked up and there where all wearing varsity jackets so I guess they're classed as "the jocks". The guy that I bumped into spoke up "Sorry" he said and I nodded slightly "its fine" I said and began to walk away. I heard someone shout at him in the background "Nice moves Ryder" and another say "What a way to stay on your feet, bump into some hot girl" and then the boy that's supposedly Ryder said "Never seen her around here before, she's not just some hot chick like Kitty". Yeah I'm not a chick; I don't lay eggs or have feathers.

-A month into the new school year-

*Cerys' pov*

I found out that you can book a time for the school's dance studio, so I did. I love to dance; it's kind of like my gateway into my own little world. I was brought up in a dance studio learning dance since I was three mainly doing tap and ballet but teaching myself other types of dancing from YouTube from my bedroom. Apparently I used to put the radio on full blast and dance around the living room when I was about 5. Anyway, it was Wednesday so at four o clock after school, I went to the studio. I was just wearing cropped black shorts and a grey crop top; I also had my black low rise converse on and my hair in a pony tail ( cgi/set?id=91323677). When I walked into the room, I put my bag down and put my ballet shoes on. I put my earphones in and put my "show tunes" playlist on. And then I just started to dance.

*Jake's pov*

I was walking down the hall by myself; the school was empty except with hockey players going to hockey practice, av club and glee. I was thinking to myself, I haven't seen Cerys around the school since I met her. I was walking to the choir room when I saw someone in the dance studio; I looked through the window and saw the back of a girl. She was tall and had her hair up and had earphones in, so she won't be able to hear me. I wanted to know who this girl was. I quietly opened the door and walked in. She started to sing along to the music she was listening to.. "_Something second hand and broken still can make a pretty sound. Even if it doesn't have a place to live, oh the words where left unspoken when my momma came around. That second hand white baby grand still had something beautiful to give" _she sang, I recognise that song, I think it's from that show Smash from NBC or something. My mom made me watch it, I'm pretty sure the songs called Second Hand White Baby Grand. The girl done a pirouette and it revealed the other side of her body to me. It was Cerys; she stopped dancing and pulled her earphones out. I smiled and clapped. "What the hell dude?" she exclaimed.

"I was watching you dance" I said. "I can tell, but why?" she asked. "I don't know, but you where so graceful. Although your pirouette landings need to be worked on" I said walking closer to her. "Well, I normally do better but you being a stalker and all put me off by surprising me" she said in reply. "Like you could do any better" she added. "Oh yeah?" I said in reply "Watch this" I added and done a pirouette with a proper ending. "What, like this?" she said and down a pirouette and added a arabesque in at the end. As I joke I took hold of her foot that was in the air. "No, Jake let go" she said trying to pull away but we were both laughing. We then fell and were looking at each other. We were so close to each other, I was caught up in the moment and started to lean in but she pulled away. "No Jake, don't ruin this" she said and stood up. She put her shoes back on, picked up her bag and left. I stood up and watched her go. I started to walk to the choir room.

I sat down next to Marley and Kitty, "Hey" I said but Marley just looked at me and went to go sit at the other side of the room next to Joe.

*Marley's pov*

I was walking to glee when I heard someone say "No, Jake let go", I looked through the window in one of the doors and saw Jake with some girl and he was leaning in. I then heard footsteps coming towards the door; I didn't want to get caught so I half ran / half walked in the direction of the choir room. When I got to glee I sat with Kitty but when Jake came over and at next to us, I moved to sit with Joe and Sugar. I was not in the mood to be with Jake right now.


End file.
